Shirabe Ako/Image Gallery
Profiles Ako11.jpg|Ako from Toei Animation Site curemuse1.jpg|Cure Muse from Toei Animation Site Capture45.jpg|Cure Muse from Asahi TV Site 319597_152296758190845_150052681748586_287070_8090803_n.jpg|Cure Muse from the Suite Pretty Cure Movie Website. Suite Precure Movie Cure Muse pose.png|Cure Muse Full Stance form Suite Pretty Cure♪ : Torimodose! Kokoro ga Tsunagu Kiseki no Melody! Muse img04.jpg|Crescendo Cure Muse Profile of Cure Muse.png|Second visual for Cure Muse from Toei Animation Chara_sw_chara_04.png|Cure Muse profile form Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. musenewstage.PNG|Cure Muse's New Stage profile muse.newstage2.jpg|Cure Muse profile form Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi New.Stage.2.Muse.Concept.PNG|Cure Muse's full concept for New Stage 2 newstage2.muse2.jpg|Cure Muse's Special Blackboard Profile for New Stage 2 01 (30).jpg|Masked Cure Muse from Toei Animation Site 1301539107621.jpg|Masked Cure Muse from Asahi TV Site 551534.jpg|Masked Cure Muse and Fairy Tone Dodory NS323.jpg|Cure Muse's profile form Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi Cure.Muse.full..jpg|Cure Muse poster from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 Cure Muse Movie.png|Cure Muse Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 c05_4_main.png|Cure Muse's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Cure_Muse_Haru_no_Carnival.png|Cure Muse's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Cure Muse kiseki no Mahou.png|Cure Muse's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Cure Muse Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Cure Muse's profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Hugtto! Precure Movie Cure Muse Pose.png|Cure Muse's Full Stance from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Infant Cure Muse.png|Infant Cure Muse Profile for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories CureMuseMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Cure Muse from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Screenshots Shirabe Ako ako2.png|Ako stares at the Clock Tower akoshirabe.png|Ako and Minamino Souta's Soccer ball yutetr.jpg|Ako smiles before eating a cupcake. SPC32Ako.PNG|Ako returning the Healing Chest File:Ruru1319326569303.jpg|Ako as a Princess in Major Land File:Ruru1319326572881.jpg|Princess Ako with Hummy and Siren ako.jpg|Ako meets Dodory for the first time. Akoindress.jpg|Ako's Princess costume SPC40AkoSmiling.PNG|Ako smiling SPC42AkoCureModule.PNG|Ako with her Cure Module Ako is annoyed at Hibiki.png|Ako is annoyed at Hibiki Ako smile at the kitten stuck in the tree.png|Ako smiles at the kitten stuck in the tree Ako doesn't get why she has to be a princess for halloween.jpg|Ako doesn't get why she has to be a princess for halloween Ako in Major Land.jpg|Ako in Major Land Ako is annoyed that she's not tall enough.jpg|Ako is annoyed that she's not tall enough Masked Cure Muse Masked cure.jpg|Masked Cure Muse from the Opening Cure Muse first appearance.jpg|Cure Muse first appearance Spc11main.jpg|Cure Muse fighting Spc1104.jpg|Cure Muse and Dodory Muse att4.jpg|Masked Cure Muse attacking Muse att5.jpg|Masked Cure Muse attacking Cure Muse fail her piano attack.jpg|Cure Muse fail her piano attack ab.jpg|Dodory speaks for Cure Muse Spc1403.jpg|Cure Muse vs Cure Muse SPC32MaskedMuse.png|Cure Muse with the Healing Chest Story img 1.jpg|Cure Muse in the night muse.png|Masked Cure Muse watching the sunset Awaawewae.jpg|Mephisto can't harm his daughter Oopiopaisdawdeawewe.jpg|Cure Muse speaks at last MuseProtects.jpg|Masked Cure protects Melody and Rhythm MuseandDodory.jpg|Masked Cure with Dodory in the night Cure Muse 816855.jpg|Cure Muse unmasked Musetrans.jpg|Cure Muse's first transformation tumblr_lt4tjmkm7T1qcu6mno1_500.jpg|Cure Muse tries to reach her Father's heart That feel when cure muse is more manly than you.jpg|Cure Muse Introducing Herself 234.jpg|Strumming the tune of the Goddess! Cure Muse! SPC37 (4).jpg|Cure Muse doing the Sparkling Shower Cure Muse on the Beat Sonic.jpg|Cure Muse on the Beat Sonic suite4706.jpg|Transforming into Crescendo Cure Muse MuseCatches.jpg|Cure Muse deceiving Falsetto Muse looks back at Melody.png|Muse looks back at Melody Muse looks up at her father as she falls back to the ground.png|Muse looks up at her father as she falls back to the ground Muse is hurt as her father doesn't remember her.jpg|Muse is hurt as her father doesn't remember her Muse reaches out to her father.jpg|Muse reaches out to her father Muse looks up at her father.jpg|Muse looks up at her father Muse is confused.jpg|Muse is confused Tumblr mcugfxDy4o1rc4tdro4 1280.png|Cure Muse in the movie CureMuseHCPC.jpg|Cure Muse saying the anniversary message in episode 33 Muse during her 10th anniversary message.jpg|Muse during her 10th anniversary message Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery